The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phedimus plant, botanically known as Phedimus takesimensis and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nonsitnal’. The new cultivar of Phedimus is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a ground cover.
‘Nonsitnal’ was discovered in July of 2013 as a naturally occurring bud mutation by the Inventor at a nursery in Nunica, Mich. The mutation was found as a single bud mutation of Phedimus takesimensis ‘Gold Carpet’ (not patented) that was growing in a container block of 500 plants of ‘Gold Carpet’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by a single stem cutting in June of 2013. Propagation by stem cuttings has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.